If I Could Only Tell You
by Zombiekittie
Summary: They became best friends quickly. But there was something Edward was hiding from Roy. Sometimes you don't find thing out until it's to late. Rated for Later Chapters. AU.


AU: I know a lot of people don't like these, Usually I don't myself but I have a thing for what i'm about to write [that's why I'm writing it] All I ask is that you give it a chance.

Please don't flame, it's been a while since I wrote. I apoligize if it's kinda confusing, The later chapters wont be so bad I promise.

Disclaimer: I do Not own any part of FullMetal Alchemist [even though I wish I did] Everything except the Idea Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

If I Could Only Tell You

A loud sickening thud could be heard from all around the dark house. The seemingly lifeless body of a young boy lie in a pool of his own blood. Loud footsteps could be heard walking away, heading down the stairs and stopping at the bottom. The voice of who was assumed to be the holder of the footsteps called loudly up the stairs words that could not be made out by the boy. Nearly unconscious, all he heard was the ringing in his ears before willingly letting go of the last remaining bits of conscienceness that soon claimed his entire body.

* * *

It was the end of the school day. A Friday, all the kids were excited about their weekend plans. Talks of party's and gatherings would be heard all throughout the small high school. Everyone was running quickly to their cars and buses. All but one.

The lone boy stood in the lobby waiting for . . . something. Or so they all thought, so noone questioned him. It was a daily ritual actually. He was never rushing to get out, he was never talking about party's or about going anywhere at all. In a way they were all afraid of him. He was always so cold and distant, and the few words he actually spoke were usually sarcastic ones. People stayed away from him, and he was okay with that.

* * *

It was the end of the school day. A Friday, all the kids were excited about their weekend plans. Talks of party's and gatherings would be heard all throughout the small high school. Everyone was running quickly to their cars and buses. All but one.

He was popular. Surprisingly though he wasn't walking out with the other kids. As the crowd started to thin he noticed a boy standing alone. He didn't think much of it. A lot of kids had parents pick them up after all the buses had left. He assumed the kid must have just had a bad day and was waiting for someone to pick him up. The thought of the lone boy soon left his mind as he walked down the halls towards an empty classroom.

* * *

He walked out of the classroom and shouted a a farewell to his teacher.

"See you Monday Roy, Have a safe weekend" Could be heard as the boy known as Roy exited the room silently.

He walked casually to his locker and grabbed some things from inside of it and placed the belongings in his bag. 'Finally I can go home and get some rest' he though to himself. It had been a stressful week. He had several tests and projects that were done as well as several meeting with the student council trying to get plans for the upcoming dance settled. He was beyond ready for the weekend.

As Roy made his way to the lobby and front doors he noticed that the boy he noticed earlier was still there. He walked up to him and noticed a single tear run down his cheek.

The boy was sitting against a wall with his knees brought up to his chin, his arms were wrapped around his legs to keep them from sliding.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked with a very caring and worried voice.

The boy looked up startled and quickly wiped his face. He then put on a big smile and replied with "Yeah, I'm great" He then stood up, but quickly hissed in pain and fell back to the ground.

"No you're not, you're hurt, let me help you up" Roy said and held out a hand to the boy who was rubbing his leg wincing when he ran his fingers over the spot that was hurt.

"Really, I'm okay, I guess I just strained it to much while I was running, it just cramped up on me, that's all" he said with a nervous laugh. It was obvious that neither of them believed the lie, but Roy couldn't push it. There was no way he's be able to get a total stranger to tell him something he obviously didn't want to say. "well I guess I should go" The boy said and stood up again making sure to mask the pain he was in with a smile.

Roy looked out to the parking lot, there were only a few cars, one of them being his, and the others obviously belonging to the teachers that had stayed late. "Is someone here to pick you up?"

"Uhh, n-no, I guess I'll be walking." The boy said nervously

"But your leg is hurt, you can't walk home like that, let me at least give you a ride." Roy practically demanded.

"Oh no, no, no, you don't have to, I wouldn't want to burden you. Besides my house is kinda out of the way." The young boy said nervously.

"No, I insist. By the way, my name's Roy" Roy said and held his hand out initiating a handshake. "And you are?"

"I-I I'm Edward. He said nervously and shook Roy's hand.

Roy gave a smile and motioned for Edward to follow, and with a slight limp he did.

They talked about many thingon the way to Ed's house. Mostly about school. Roy told him how he was apart of student council. After about 15 minnuts they arrived at the borken down house Edward was forced to call home. Slowly Ed made his way out of the car. They both said their good bye's and Ed was on his way.

* * *

Please review. I hope to have the next chapeter up soon.


End file.
